Leo Wyatt
Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt was the Charmed Ones' first Whitelighter. He is the son of Christopher Wyatt and an unknown woman. In 1942, while living his life as a Medic for The United States Army, he was tragically killed when an explosion went off. When he died, a group of Elders known as "the Founders" surrounded him and offered him a new life, as a Whitelighter and he accepted. Leo originally posed as The Charmed Ones' handyman back in 1998. He eventually fell in love with one of his charges, Piper Halliwell and after two failed attempts, he handfasted her in the Manor. He is the father to her three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. Leo has helped the sisters numerous times over the years, even helping them with Demon vanquishes. He is currently the Headmaster at Magic School. First Life Leo was born May 6, 1924 in San Francisco, California, the son of Christopher Wyatt, and grew up in Burlingame, California. Little is known about his childhood or life before becoming a Whitelighter, save the fact he was studying to be a doctor and married to a woman named Lillian although he had no children. In the novel House of Shards, it is said he had brothers and sisters, it's unknown if he is the oldest, or the youngest out of them. Leo served as a medic for the United States Army in World War II. Two friends of his, a pair of brothers named Nathan and Rick died on November 14, 1942 in the Battle of Guadalcanal. Although Leo saved many men that day, he felt guilty about being unable to save his own friends from getting killed. Leo died later that same day, while bandaging a soldier's head wound. Later, while pretending to be his own grandson, he encountered that soldier again, now an old man, who survived as a result of his actions and was very grateful to him. Upon his death, Leo woke up and found himself surrounded by Elders, who offered him another chance at life, by being a Whitelighter. He was close with another Whitelighter, Natalie, who was in Whitelighter training around the same time he was. Ironically, the two were both Medic's in World War II, while they were both humans. They quite possibly became Whitelighters at the same time. In the late 60's, Leo befriended Penny and Allen Halliwell, the grandparents of the Charmed Ones, and would openly practice Magic with them and other whitelighters in the Manor. He was visited then by a future Paige from 2004 who was transported by putting on Gram's red Go-Go Boots. Because he didn't know who she really was, he would often flirt with her, offering "private lessons", Paige who was disgusted by this turned him down. During the mid-late 20th century, Leo tried to hunt down and kill a powerful Darklighter called Rennek, who was killing several magic practitioners. After he apparently vanquished Rennek, the Elders rewarded him with the task of being the guardian angel of what would become three of the most powerful witches in history. Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones Leo was sent by the Elders as the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. Because he wasn't supposed to reveal himself as a Whitelighter to them yet, Leo got a job from the sisters as a handyman fixing up their old house. Phoebe and Piper immediately became attracted to him. As Leo worked on their house, Piper and Phoebe competed for his attention. Piper invited him for dinner at Quake to look over stain samples to refinish the wood in the house. Although Piper and Leo started dating and consummated their relationship, he had to leave her because relationships between witches and Whitelighters are forbidden (but he did not tell her that, because she was unaware of his status as a Whitelighter). Before Leo left, an incident involving two warlocks posing as Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster occurred in which Rex blackmailed the Charmed Ones into giving up their powers by casting a relinquishment spell from the Book of Shadows. After cast, the spell removed the sisters' powers but when Leo found the Book empty, he held his hands to it and "healed" the Book of Shadows, which returned the Charmed Ones' powers and the spells to the Book of Shadows. After doing so, the girls were able to vanquish the two warlocks. Leo was forced to take another charge, but he watched over and guided the Charmed Ones on many occasions. When Leo returned, Phoebe then discovered him using his levitation to change a light bulb and he confessed the truth to her. When he later got injured by a Darklighter's poison arrow, attempting to protect his charge Daisy, Piper learned he was a Whitelighter, much to her initial irritation. Piper used a spell to switch powers with Leo, so she could heal him while Phoebe and Prue protected Daisy and vanquished the Darklighter. Although Leo offered to give up being a Whitelighter to be with Piper, she didn't want him to give up his calling. When Piper went to a possible future in 2009 with Phoebe and Prue, she learned that she and Leo were divorced, and they had a daughter named Melinda Halliwell. Piper tried to move on, and started a romance with her new neighbor Dan Gordon. The Elders have a rule of not healing when the injury/disease is not caused by a demon. Leo broke that rule when he saved Piper from a deadly disease. Because of that, Leo was suspended from being a Whitelighter for at least three months. Charges Throughout the course of the series, Leo has had charges who were either witches, or future whitelighters: *The Charmed Ones (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and later, Paige) - powerful witches *Max Franklin - a teenage witch *Daisy - future Whitelighter *Maria - future Whitelighter (lost) *Melissa - future Whitelighter *Unknown French witch Also, Piper suggested that Leo had at least two Portugese charges when Wyatt swapped their powers ("Siren Song"). Marriage to Piper and their family Leo eventually earned his wings back as well as Piper's heart. He asked Piper to marry him when they got back from the The Heavens. A warlock named Eames was killing many witches and other supernatural beings to reach his great goal. A Whitelighter named Natalie went to Leo and the Charmed Ones for help. After Eames' vanquish, the Elders were so happy with the Charmed Ones performance that they lifted their probation on Leo and allowed him to be engaged to Piper. The ceremony was performed by Grams, and the Elders allowed Patricia Halliwell to return for one day on Earth to witness her daughter's wedding. The ceremony was also attended by Phoebe Halliwell, Prudence Halliwell, Victor Bennett, Cole Turner and Darryl Morris. Although the marriage was considered legal in the magical world, it was not in the mortal world, due to Leo and Grams' status as being legally dead. Piper persuaded Leo to attend the Guadalcanal reunion under the guise of being his own grandson, Leo Wyatt III, after Leo faced up to his own guilt over Rick and Nathan's deaths, his faith in his decision to leave Rick and Nathan to save others being reaffirmed when he met all the men whom he had saved prior to his own death, along with the families that would never have existed if it weren't for Leo's sacrifice. Soon after, Piper became pregnant. Leo and Piper had their powers swapped by their unborn baby for a short time, until they learned to appreciate how hard each other's lives are. Piper gave birth to their son, who she would eventually name ''Wyatt Matthew Halliwell'' - with Wyatt after Leo for being a very protective father, Matthew after her half sister Paige, and Hallliwell of course being the family name. When Piper and Leo's arguing began affecting Piper's powers, Phoebe suggested that they visit a marriage counselor. Piper cast a spell that allowed them to relive the good and difficult times during their relationship, which reminded them of why they got married. But as well as reaffirming their relationship, the session allowed them to realize that they had issues to work out. Leo's marriage to Piper was turbulent, especially when he became promoted to an Elder after saving them in "Oh My Goddess". Leo as an Elder Leo was later promoted to be an Elder and had to leave his family behind. However, he managed to watch over them, especially his son, as he was given rights to visit him. However his appointment cost him his marriage to Piper. Chris Perry, the Whitelighter from the future, had taken his place as the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter. Since Piper and Leo's parting, Piper had become increasingly happy. Alarmed by her change in attitude, Paige and Phoebe told Chris to ask Leo about Piper, but Chris admitted that Leo had been kidnapped. When Paige and Phoebe told Piper that Leo was missing, she was oddly unaffected by the news, not really remembering their parting. But when the sisters finally found Leo, Piper's memories came flooding back. She demanded to know why she did not remember Leo leaving her, and Leo told her that he used his powers to make her forget and not feel as much pain. Not wanting to face the pain and anger she felt towards Leo, Piper became a Valkyrie. Phoebe and Paige confronted Piper, using a spell to make Piper feel her suppressed emotions. Once confronted with her pain, Piper realized that she did not belong with the Valkyries and returned home. Leo apologized to Piper for taking away her feelings. Piper said that she understood that he was only trying to help, but she told him that since he was still an Elder, she would appreciate his keeping his distance so that she might move on with her life. Even though Piper tried to distance herself from Leo, she realized how much Leo missed Wyatt and how much Wyatt missed his daddy, so she told him that he could visit as much as he wanted when she was not around. But much to Leo's disappointment, Piper asked him for a divorce when she started to date again. As an Elder, Leo was not allowed to live with his family, though he promised always to watch over them. However, Leo had serious doubts about the mysterious Chris, and he stayed involved in the family's life as he tried to figure Chris out. When a demon used the power of a genie to wish the Charmed Ones dead, Leo's connection to Piper saved the sisters. Even though he and Piper were in a magically-induced sleep, Leo heard Piper's cries for help when her spirit began to move to the afterlife and he healed her. This incident drew Piper closer to Leo, as she was reminded of her connection to him. After Leo and Piper were trapped in the Ghostly Plane, the two had a moment and Piper got pregnant with their second child, who happened to be Chris. When Leo finally found out that Piper was pregnant again and Chris was their son, he decided that his place was to stay with his family. When it is revealed that Chris is actually Leo and Piper's second son, Chris admits that Leo was always there for Wyatt, for the Charmed Ones, but never for him, as he was often eclipsed by Wyatt's "Chosen One" and ultimate power status. Chris's presence in the past, coupled with his unerring dedication to save little Wyatt from the evil that could corrupt him, helps them mend the relationship. Trying to absorb the situation, Leo took his time in approaching Piper about the impending birth of their son and the future of their relationship. While Piper admitted that she thought about them becoming a family again, she tried not to because things had not changed — Leo was still an Elder. Leo (parallel universe)]] When Leo learned that his mentor Gideon was after Wyatt and that Gideon had killed Chris, Leo avenged his son by killing Gideon, using his powers as an Elder while working on conjunction with his evil counterpart from a mirror universe. Leo also realized that Barbas had cornered him and made him live his worst fear - killing an Elder and the older (evil) Wyatt killing him. Baby Chris is born later the same day, Leo returning to be with his family once more. Unfortunately he was also haunted at the time by his loss of Chris and because of that, he hunt Barbas since he teamed up with Gideon to kill Wyatt in the Underworld, plus he and the Charmed Ones also found that Gideon was not the only Elder who felt that Wyatt may turn evil. Leo accidentally killed the Elder Zola, who once tried to reach out to Leo to help him. Leo was not trusted anymore by the Elders, however, he had to return to his status, to prepare for the "gathering storm" of a "new power". Unfortunately, he and Piper had planned for him to move back in with them, but he felt that he was too dangerous. Leo as a Demon In September 2004, Wyatt conjured a demonic Leo during Chris's wiccaning as a result of blaming himself for the tension between his parents. This Leo wore a mask that hid his face but resembled Leo exactly. After Grams and the real Leo saw the demons face, they believed that Leo was evil and that some of Leo's feelings about Wyatt's existence manifested itself into a demon. The real Leo went to a demonic seer to determine where the demon originated from and both Leo and Victor and Patty concluded that Wyatt accidently created him. Victor and Patty remembered when Piper was little she had night terrors over her parents divorce and that it was her subconcious way of blaming herself. Since Wyatt is so powerful however he brought his nightmare alive because he blamed himself about Leo not being around all the time and Piper wanting to divorce him. In Wyatt's mind if he wasn't alive, everything would go back to normal. Demon Leo took Wyatt to the spot where Leo had killed Gideon and attempted to get Wyatt killed by other demons but Piper and Leo arrived just in time and vanquished them. When Leo explained to Wyatt that he and Piper did not break up because of him, Wyatt made the demonic Leo go away. 7x03-DemonLeo.jpg 7x03-DemonFade.jpg 7x03-LeoLeo.jpg 7x03-LeoDemon.jpg Powers & Abilities *Electrokinesis *Fading *Sensing *Immunity Leo as An Avatar Later Leo was convinced to join this new power, the Avatars, in the hopes of being able to give himself, Piper, and the sisters the demon-free normal life that they were now craving. He later informed the Halliwell sisters of his new status, following which he became a target for Agent Kyle Brody, who wanted revenge on the Avatars for allegedly killing his parents. However, after he and the Charmed Ones, in spite of Brody's best efforts, helped the Avatars create their Utopia, Leo was soon made aware that the world the Avatars had created was not as nice as he'd envisioned due to loss of free will. To convince the sisters, Leo sacrificed himself by getting angry and vanquishing a demon, thus forcing the Avatars to erase him (as they did to all who still caused any conflict). As he was dying, he relayed a message to Phoebe, who remembered, and then took it upon herself to make sure her sisters felt pain in order to see that what the Avatars were doing was wrong. The sisters, realizing Leo was right, confronted the Avatars. Time was then turned back to the point before the Avatars changed the world, and Leo was restored, although his Avatar powers were stripped away and he became an Elder again. The Elders were left with the question of how to punish Leo for becoming an Avatar. After weeks of debating the proper punishment, as a test to see what Leo's destiny really was, they finally decided to relocate him on Earth and take away his memory. The two Elders representing the Council of Elders were Odin and Sandra who told Leo that he would somehow find his way back and choose between rejoining his family and becoming an Elder full time. However, Odin felt that Leo's rightful, proper place was amongst the Elders so he cheated on this test and tricked Leo into rejoining them by infiltrating the test appearing as a truck driver. At this time, Piper was dealing with an infection from a Thorn Demon and was trapped in the Cosmic Void only being able to be saved emotionally by Leo. Phoebe and Paige confronted Odin and Sandra about this atop Golden Gate Bridge. At the same time in the Void with Piper was Cole Turner who urged Piper that she needed to let go of her life so that Leo would receive a psychic shock and feel Piper's love for him. Piper decided to trust Cole and she let go of the life she had, as she dies she calls out for Leo. Leo heard her call for him and chose to "fall from grace". Leo thus gave up his powers and his Elder status and became a mortal human, but he got his memory back. Leo then returned home to Piper and their two sons. Thanks to Drake and Wyatt, Piper survived as Drake was able to have Wyatt heal Piper's wound. Headmaster of Magic School Piper and Phoebe decided to have Leo become the new headmaster of Magic School, letting Paige go out into the world and try something new. Leo "died" with the Halliwell sisters, adopting the name of Louis Bennett, but soon got back to his old life and name. Leo and Piper went to a magical marriage counselor, but things did not turn out as well as they had hoped. Their counselor needed them to see how each of their lives was in order to get them closer to each other. In order to do this, the marriage counselor had them switch bodies in order to walk a mile in each others shoes.This made them work out the problems,although Piper disagreed on seeing the magical counselor whom she called a yahoo. The series finale and the future In the last season of the series, Leo was the target of the Angel of Death. The sisters searched for a key to undo his death sentence. Piper summoned both an Elder and an Avatar to give Leo a new lease on life, but both were forbidden to do so. In turn the sisters summoned the Angel of Destiny, who warned them of an impending great evil force, that Leo's death would be the only motivation to give the sisters the will to fight the great evil. So they decided to freeze Leo promising if they beat the great evil, he would be returned to them. After the destruction of the manor and the deaths of Phoebe, Paige, and Christy Jenkins, Leo was returned by the Angel of Destiny. Had he not intervened, Piper might have killed Billie Jenkins in an act of revenge. With the manor destroyed, Leo and Piper left the area. Piper and Leo went back to the past to fix the present, and saved the future so that Phoebe and Paige live. After they change the past in order to let Phoebe and Paige live, Leo is returned to the sisters, and Piper more importantly. In the new future, Piper and Leo have a daughter, Melinda Halliwell, and Leo returns to teach in Magic School. In the end of this episode they finish the Book Of Shadows by writing about their lives so all the generations after them would be prepared to fight demons, warlocks, and other bad guys. They may not have been fighting demons forever, but they certainly were...Forever Charmed. Appearance Leo's appearance hasn't changed significantly over the series, like his wife, especially in terms of clothing style. Although, his appearance has changed more then Cole. He mostly wears a t-shirt with a shirt and jeans. Around the sixth season, he begins to either wear a t-shirt or a shirt but combines both on a few occasions. Paige mentioned at the beginning of season 6 that he has a closet full of plaid shirts, claiming that he loves them. During season 1, Leo has semi-long, brown hair with blonde highlights. Starting from season 2, he wears his hair shorter and keeps blonde highlights until the end of season 3. During season 4 he remains to have short, dark brown hair until season 5 were his hair is shorter. Leo lets his hair grow until it has the same length as in season 4 and remains to keep it that way until half way season 6, were he cuts it shorter yet again. He lets it grow again and remains to keep it short until halfway season 8, where he has semi-long hair again with subtle blonde highlights, which shorten at the end of Season 8. Powers & Abilities Whitelighter Leo had the powers of a typical whitelighter, such as orbing, healing, sensing, hovering, thermokinesis and omnilingualism, which allowed him to communicate with any charge across the world. He may also had the power of telekinesis, but never used it again since ("Wicca Envy"). His healing power made him the family's sole healer before Paige developed her own healing power. Elder As an Elder, Leo had advanced whitelighter powers, as well as remote orbing and lightning bolts, etc. As an Elder Leo didn't show any signs of clairvoyance, but was able to make himself invisible twice (once when he was hiding from the Titans and the other when he was spying on Chris). Avatar As an avatar Leo had almost unlimited powers, which were strengthened by the number of Avatars total in the collective. Some of the powers displayed were healing (even after death), time reversal, energy beam attacks, and invulnerability to lightning bolt attacks by Elders. Combat skills Whitelighters (and Elders) are inherently pacifists. However, after being sent to Valhalla by Chris, Leo gained formidable fighting abilities after having to fight for his life every day for a few months ("Valhalley of the Dolls Part 1 and 2"). Yet, he previously showed some sort of fighting skill when he rescued Piper and Phoebe from the Evil Enchantress' fortress ("A Knight to Remember") probably from his earlier life in the military. Additional Powers Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion When Leo was shot with a darklighter's arrow, Piper cast a spell to switch powers with him. He never used Piper's powers, but he had it in him. ("Love Hurts") Early during Piper's first pregnancy, she and Leo had their powers swapped by Wyatt, who was getting tired of his parents' almost constant fighting and, according to Phoebe, wanted them to 'walk a mile in each other's shoes' like a marriage councellor would have done, only Wyatt forced them to do this magically rather than physically. During this time Leo showed the tendency to blow things up and also experienced control trouble. He also tried to write a spell, but failed miserably, but in the end he was the one who vanquished the Siren, the demon they were fighting. He helped Piper control his ability to sense his charges and she was able to orb both to Phoebe. As Leo was the only one with an offensive power he was forced to fight the Siren himself with Piper's powers as they didn't have a vanquishing potion, and after a few tries he managed to blow the Siren up, vanquishing her. Later, his and Piper's powers were switched back. ("Siren Song") Leo and Piper started having marriage problems and went to a magical soothsayer to figure out their problems. After wasting hours of talk, Piper got a message from Paige, who asked her to get Billie. As they departed, the soothsayer magically swapped their bodies without their notice. Since Piper's powers were still inside her own body, Leo was the only one who had access to them, though he never used them onscreen. After they finally figured out their problems, they switched their bodies back. (''"The Lost Picture Show")'' The Nexus Once when Zankou was trying to tap into the shadow, he gained control of the manor with demons and thought that he needed the Charmed Ones to properly summon it. Unknown to him, the shadow was unable to decide between Zankou's evil and the Power of Three. The nexus then chose the only nuetral territory which was Leo's body. Under the influence of the nexus Leo displayed the powers of shadow energy, intangibility and immunity. After the Charmed Ones regained control of the manor Leo told them to return the shadow back beneath the earth of the basement. Invisibility Leo was once turned invisible by Billie when she was under the influence of the Golden Belt of Gaea. Billie reversed the effect later at Piper's request. He was turned invisible again to help the sisters remove the belt from Billie. ("Battle of the Hexes") Death Count Leo has died a total of 3''' times, '''2 of which were shown throughout the course of the series. Leo's magical transformations Throughout the course of the series, Leo has been... Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 5 Season 7 Season 8 Etymology Leo is derived from Latin leo "lion", a cognate of LEON. It was popular among early Christians and was the name of 13 popes, including Saint Leo the Great who asserted the dominance of the Roman bishops (the popes) over all others in the 5th century. It was also borne by six Byzantine emperors and five Armenian kings. Another famous bearer was Leo Tolstoy (1828-1910), a Russian novelist whose works include 'War and Peace' and 'Anna Karenina'. Leo is also the name of a constellation and the fifth sign of the zodiac. Wyatt is from the Old English name Wigheard composed of elements meaning "war" and "brave". Wyatt, Leo Wyatt, Leo Wyatt, Leo Category:Templates